So Much Said in So Few Words
by StarDuchess
Summary: Collection of my 100-word drabbles for the monthly DMHG Challenge on LiveJournal. Come, experience the drama that is Dramione. CURRENT PROMPT - royalty
1. a gamble

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

I have seven of these written so far and I'm thinking of releasing one per week until we catch up to the current month. After that, if you all are good, I may go back and write the other seven or eight prompts that I missed because I had not joined the community yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**February 2010 Prompt: "a gamble"**

**Title: The Lost Bet**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: cross-dressing**

* * *

Harry handed Ron five galleons, frowning back at Hermione. "However did you manage it?"

"I just took a gamble against his vanity. He claimed I wouldn't know how to wear a dress if an instruction manual apparated unto my lap. I simply told him he wasn't man enough to show me how it was done."

All three glanced over to a platinum haired beauty in a stunning, black cocktail dress, arms and legs smooth as silk but with downy, blonde hair on his back. Surrounded by snickers, Draco gave Hermione a deadly stare.

She blew him a kiss and winked.

* * *

**A/N:** Long after the competition, I realized that "a deadly stare" didn't really work for showing Draco as superior, even in a dress. So, it really should read "a haughty stare". Thanks for listening.


	2. luck

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**March 2010 Prompt: "luck"**

**Title: A Lucky Find**

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: fluffy and sweet**

**

* * *

**

He had been looking all over town for weeks for the perfect gift and coming up short at every turn. Her birthday was tomorrow. Slunking into the Carousel Hotel for a drink before heading home depressed, as luck would have it, he spied something in a nearby windowsill. He bound to the gift shop just as the matron went to turn the sign to "Closed".

"Oh, this is wonderful," smiled Hermione as she opened the box. "A bit of old time's sake, uh?"

Handing the stuffed ferret to their daughter, Draco knew he was the luckiest man in wizarding society.


	3. the truth

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**April 2010 Prompt: "the truth"**

**Title: I Can't Stop Staring**

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: none**

**

* * *

**

I caught her out of the corner of my eye. Frizzy mop of dull, brown hair. Plain features. Haughty eyes, as if she had any right to be here!

Her manners are uncouth. Her clothes are untailored and her sense of fashion is non-existent. Her attitude is abrupt and her witty insults cut too deep. She sports that stupid, happy grin - seriously, Weasel isn't THAT funny. And could she please stop flouncing!

She's an embarrassment to all wizard kind, a prime example of why mudbloods should not be allowed here, and yet, honestly... I can't stop watching her.

She's fascinating.


	4. amazing

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**May 2010 Prompt: "amazing"**

**Title: Breathtaking Moments**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: remembered torture but nothing graphic**

**A/N: I originally wrote a longer version and then had to pair it down for the contest. I am presenting both versions here so that people could get a glimpse of the creative process.**

**

* * *

**

**100-word version submitted for contest**

She had escaped into the minimalist sitting room, vividly aware of being here before on less than auspicious circumstances. She rested one hand on the floor, the other placed over her mouth to seal in her shuddering breaths. She could still hear her own screams in the night.

She was lost in remembered pain when gentle hands cupped her face.

"Granger, it doesn't have to be like this."

With the slightest touch, her nightmares swirled away in a maelstrom of electricity. Like Muggle fireworks, each shift of his lips erupted lightning through her, one breathtaking moment after another. Simply amazing.

* * *

**original 312-word version**

She had wandered into the formal sitting room intent on escaping the pureblood hounds. If she wasn't a Ministry department head, she would never have been invited to the party at Malfoy Manor, but here she was, hating it. It didn't make matters easier that she didn't have a date. Ron had long ago left after one too many arguments. Most men found her too bosy or too plain or even too smart to consider dating her. Everyone else thought her a prude for not spreading her legs for every wizard that walked by, but she knew she wanted to save it for someone special. Unfortunately, no one seemed to fit the bill. It galled her even more to think that Malfoy had called her on it first thing upon her arrival tonight.

Looking around the minimalist room, she became vividly aware that she had been here before on less than auspicious circumstances. Visions swirled in her mind of Ron and Harry, his face swollen with pustules, being dragged out of sight, Lucius sneering, Fenrir menacing, Bellatrix coming at her with anger-filled eyes and disgust on her face. She dropped to her knees and rested one hand on the floor where she had been tortured, the other placed over her mouth to seal in her shuddering breaths. She could still hear her own screams in the night.

She was lost in remembered pain and terror when gentle hands cupped either side of her face. Velvety thumbs wiped up her leaking tears.

"Granger, it doesn't have to be like this."

With the slightest touch, her nightmares swirled away in the maelstrom of electricity that passed between them. Lightening erupted up and down her spine and all of her tingled. It was like Muggle fireworks, each shift of his lips producing oohs and ahhs tumbling through her, one breathtaking moment after another. Simply amazing.


	5. flying

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**June 2010 Prompt: "flying"**

**Title: There's a Reason to Like Muggle Flying**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: snogging, implied sex**

**

* * *

**

Draco loved flying, the feel of wood in his hands, the rush of wind, the smell of ozone, the freedom, which is why he found himself cursing at this muggle contraption, no matter how comfy the seats.

On top of that, Hermione had promised he would be inducted into some special organization, but no one had greeted them yet.

"Why couldn't we just take an international portkey?" he whined.

"The journey's more important. Besides," smirked Hermione, "you wanted to join the mile-high club."

She began snogging and by the end of the trip she had reaffirmed his love of flying.


	6. divination

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**July 2010 Prompt: "divination"**

**Title: Predictions**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: none**

**

* * *

**

_Days lengthen but Darkness comes._

"I can't join you. They are watching my every move! My father's place is expected of me."

_Enemy earthen colors now unite._

"Then, work from the inside. Spy for us! Undermine their support structure."

_Separation will turn the intelligent heart._

"I can't be with you. My pureblood bigotry would taint your perfect heroism."

_Shadows will be flung into the cold._

"Draco Malfoy, as an accomplice, you are sentenced to three years in Azkaban."

_Distance brings pain and finality._

Free now, he watches her from the sidelines, wishing again that those predictions had not been true.


	7. need

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**August 2010 Prompt: "need"**

**Title: The Cloak**

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: none**

**Nominated for Dramione Awards, Round 7, Category 5a - Most Creative Drabble**

* * *

Running his fingers through the luxurious fur, loving the feel of velvet on skin, Draco reveled in the intoxicating sensations, inhaling the crisp sandalwood scent leftover from the maker's workshop.

The supple brown urged him to caress it, drape it over himself. He moved, and the fabric dragged against his body, which heated at the touch.

"Absolutely not, Draco. Put it back," came her stern voice.

"I need a cloak like this, Hermione! It's dashing!"

She yanked the garment out of his hands and stuck it back on the rack. "People know you're vain. With that, you'd be randy, too."

* * *

**A/N: **As I said above, this one was nominated for a Dramione Award over on Live Journal. It didn't win, but I was still pleased to be nominated.


	8. all the little things

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**September 2010 Prompt: "What a profound significance small things assume when the woman we love conceals them from us." - Marcel Proust**

**Title: Keeping Secrets**

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: none

* * *

**

"What are you not telling me, Granger?"

She knows Draco is angry by the use of her old last name.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Perhaps you should elaborate."

"You've been moody and secretive. You've changed your diet. You sleep all the time. You look with disdain at all the clothing shops which you used to enjoy, and now I find out you've been seeing some bloke with greying temples. Tell me the truth!"

"I'm pregnant. The man's a competent, yet discreet MediWizard."

Shock. Joy. Twirling. The only moment happier is the day their child is born.


	9. pumpkin

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**October 2010 Prompt: "pumpkin"**

**Title: That Swill**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: none**

* * *

T'was another disastrous date, the alcohol not helping.

"Why do you have to be such an arrogant prick to everyone?" Hermione fumed.

"Why do you continue to drink that swill if you want to be seen as a lady of culture?" Draco sneered back at the tumbler in her hand.

"That's it, Malfoy. I'm out of here." Hermione slammed the drink on the table, spilling some of its contents, and stormed out of his life forever.

He was glad she had foregone the red wine with dinner. The orange drops of her pumpkin juice looked too much like blood already**.**

* * *

**Happy Halloween, Dramione shippers!**


	10. waiting

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**November 2010 Prompt: "waiting"**

**Title: Waiting for the Capture**

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: none**

* * *

She used to see him standing by the lake watching the sunset and thought he was the most arrogant kid to ever share a school with her.

In later years, she wondered what he was looking at. It wasn't the sunset. His body was too tense, his look pensive and far away. She left him to his ruminations.

Now, she'd caught him at it again. Only this time, Hermione decided to approach him.

"What are you thinking about? Are you waiting for something?"

Draco's eyes twinkled as they met hers. "Not anymore." Then he captured her in a searing kiss.


	11. a gift

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**December 2010 Prompt: "a gift"**

**Title: Well-Meaning Presents**

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: none**

* * *

"What are you planning on giving Harry and Luna?" Ron asked.

"An international voctabulator-" began Hermione.

"_Madam Pillary's Guide to Social Etiquette for Squibs_," interrupted Draco.

"You can't give them that!" she hissed.

"Why not? Seems more useful than encouraging them in their odd habits," he responded.

"It's rude and insensitive! Besides, according to _etiquette_, you should get something in their interests."

"If you think snorkack hunting is moving them up the social ladder, you need a copy of that book too!"

Ron watched as the couple argued. Better tell his other best friend to be wary of well-meaning presents.

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Blessed Yule, everyone!**


	12. Veritaserum

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words. There was no contest in January 2011.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**February 2011 Prompt: "Veritaserum"**

**Title: Just Say It**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: none**

* * *

Draco fought and struggled, gritted his teeth in determination. Sweat poured off of him as he held back the damning words.

"You will tell me," Hermione said darkly, walking around his bound form. "I know all your other little secrets."

She ran a finger down the side of his grimacing face.

Hot breath against his lips, she whispered, "Tell me how you feel about me."

As his mind gave in to the truth potion, tears of frustration - shame - tracked down his face.

With a shaky breath, he finally confessed. "I love you."

That was all this Mudblood needed to hear.


	13. murder

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**March 2011 Prompt: "murder"**

**Title: A Bit of Victory**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: none; takes place just after Department of Mysteries fight in OotP

* * *

**

Hermione closed her eyes to take a cleansing breath. How was she expected to concentrate on Herbology with images of battle still fresh in her mind?

"Praying for a miracle?" taunted Draco's slimy voice.

Her eyes flew open. "Stay away from my plants," she hissed.

"Why? The foliage goes well with my colouring."

"Because your family murders everything it touches! I hope your father rots in Azkaban."

Draco's smirk faded. "What rubbish are you spouting now, Granger?"

Suddenly, Madam Sprout appeared. "Mr. Malfoy, your presence is requested." She led him away.

Hermione felt triumphant. Astonishment didn't look good on him.


	14. Samhain

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words. **I'm back!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**October 2011 Prompt: Samhain**

**Title: she floated away upon the wind**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: angst, implied character death, ghosts, Japanese haiku**

* * *

stepping out, crunching  
underfoot, whipping wind which  
brings a chill to flesh.

darkened evergreens,  
a gathering of faggots  
with hushed "Confringo".

crackling heat, the flames  
burning in his mind and soul.  
he waits in silence.

eventually,  
they come, shadows emerging  
from within the brush,

characters of old -  
some young, some white, most scowling -  
particularly

accusatory.  
fires pop staccato beats, like  
hexes from her wand.

dung and bitter peat  
moss, rotting everywhere,  
cloyingly are all

he smells, instead of  
the spicy honeysuckle  
she preferred to wear.

her bushy locks, doe  
eyes flit by him; she is lost  
again to the air.


	15. Beedle the Bard

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

******November 2011 Prompt: Beedle the Bard**

**Title: Not Our Happy Ending**

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: melancholic regret**

**I earned a shiny - Mod's Choice!**

* * *

"... and that's how the kneazle lost to the crup. Now, time for lights out."

Closing the door, she turned to face the house's owner.

"Why do you read them that rubbish?" Draco asked.

"Because some stories have truth in them," she answered.

"It's all fantasy. Life doesn't really work like that," he said.

"There's still meaning there, even if it's not happy."

He glanced at the door. "Those could have been our children, if the story had been different."

Shock. "But they're not."

"No. Our story didn't end that way. Good night, Mrs. Weasley."

"Good night," she called after him.


	16. Celtic Magick

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

******March 2012 Prompt: Celtic Magick**

**Title: Grasping at Straws**

**Rating: G**

**Warnings: none**

**I earned another shiny - Mod's Choice!**

* * *

"Are you still researching this?" Draco chided her.

Hermione was sitting in the library busy scribbling notes on parchment. "I told you, if there's a way, I'll find it." There were dark circles under her eyes; she looked exhausted.

"But Celtic magick is nothing more than fanciful thinking, story-telling, fasting and taboos. It doesn't actually _do _anything."

"What if there's a chance?" she asked a bit desparately. "Do you really want to give up on Scorpius' life?"

A charged moment filled the air as they stared at each other.

Then Draco took a step forward. "Where shall I begin looking?"


	17. practical joke

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**April 2012 Prompt: practical joke**

**Title: Practicals**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: fornicating images, stupid humor**

* * *

"Alright, which one of you did it?" Hermione was glaring around the Great Hall, brandishing her copy of Hogwarts: a History.

Her fellow students snickered, trying not to laugh at the fornicating House animals on the front cover, but none came forward.

Finally noting Draco's smug look, she demanded, "Change it back!"

"Eventually. In the meantime, that snake's very well hung; you could learn something by watching, or you could come to me for practicals." His eyebrow twitched suggestively.

They all laughed when he clutched his crotch after her stinging hex.

"Too bad you'll be indisposed," she said, flouncing off.


	18. Beltaine

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**May 2012 Prompt: Beltaine**

**Title: Promise of Renewal**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Warnings: suggestiveness, poetry )**

* * *

Rich fragrance fills his senses,  
of deep evergreens and peat moss,  
sweet perfume of the plums.  
Sparks dance upon the flames;  
crackles add staccato beats  
to the steady pounding drums.  
Heat warms the skin  
as light warms the soul.  
Catch the Fae King as he strums.

Yet he has no need for any of it,  
except on this night of dreams  
the flush of youth within her - fair,  
the laughter in brown eyes,  
the threat of salvation in her lips,  
the smile in her flouncing hair,  
her shout up to the skies,  
and the promise of renewal in her hips.


	19. Lucius

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**June 2012 Prompt: Lucius  
**

**Title: Moving Forward  
**

**Rating: PG  
**

**Warnings: none  
**

**I earned another shiny - Mod's Choice!**

* * *

Hermione straightened her headpiece, enchanting her hair to stay soft and curly. She wanted everything to be perfect today.

Unfortunately, Lucius tried to spoil her mood, lifting her chin up with his silver-snaked cane.

"Just because you dress the part, doesn't mean you're one of us."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"She doesn't have to be," Draco said, walking through the doorway, "to be worthy of being my wife."

Without waiting for a reply, he took her hand and led her to the ceremony, leaving the past to figure out its place in the context of a new future.


	20. Olympics

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**July 2012 Prompt: Olympics  
**

**Title: Competition Is a Wonderful Thing  
**

**Rating: R  
**

**Warnings: sexual situations and mentions Harry/Luna  
**

**I earned 2nd Place Winner!**

* * *

Grunting from his exertions, Draco thrust into Hermione. She gasped as she came. With a sigh of relief, he let himself go, spilling deep inside her.

"There. Happy?"

They kissed gently, then Draco rolled onto his back, pulling her to his side.

Falling asleep, he felt her licking his ear.

When she touched a nipple, he yelped.

"I want another go."

"We've already done it twice tonight," he argued.

"Harry claims he can make Luna come three times most nights."

Draco stared for a minute then, "Wanna go for the Olympic record?"

She squealed as he flipped her and pounced.


	21. house cup

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**August 2012 Prompt: House cup  
**

**Title: Score One  
**

**Rating: PG-13  
**

**Warnings: set during 8th year, post war**

* * *

Hermione just could not seem to get away from him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

"The House Cup, of course. We will take it back this year."

She scoffed. "We Gryffindors are better at Charms, Transfiguration, Defence and Quidditch, and I regularly surpass you in Potions."

"It's not all about academics, Granger."

"Oh, then what?"

"Call them extracurricular activities."

"Such as?"

"This." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

She resisted very little, succumbing to the glorious heat of his mouth and firmness of his body. She moaned as she melted into him.

"Score one for Slytherin."


	22. owl post

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**September 2012 Prompt: owl post  
**

**Title: Accessories  
**

**Rating: G  
**

**Warnings: none**

* * *

"Granger, what is that sticking out of your hair?" Draco sneered at her mussed-up clothes and frizzy locks.

"Probably an owl feather. I had several letters to post today, two to the Ministry, three to various publications..." she began.

"All that energy should have whetted your appetite. Too bad you aren't _presentable_."

Using magic, she cleaned up and transfigured her attire for dress robes. "Will that do?" she smirked.

"Possibly, with one addition." He summoned a quill and stuck it in her hair.

"How is that different than before?" she asked.

"Now, it's artful," he said, Apparating them to dinner.


	23. patronus

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**October 2012 Prompt: patronus  
**

**Title: Way of the Patronus - Dramione version  
**

**Rating: R  
**

**Warnings: patronus sex ;)**

* * *

"We need to find another way to communicate."

"Patronuses are safe and effective, hard to intercept or interfere with. Something wrong?"

"It's embarrassing. How is anyone supposed to concentrate with _them _in the room?" She glanced over at the two glowing forms in the corner. "How long are they going to behave like that anyway?"

Draco smiled. "I suspect they'll fornicate for as long as it takes us to do so." He promptly pulled Hermione into a hungry kiss. "If you want the department to get any work done…." He left the rest unsaid, hands already shoved up her robes.


	24. Yule

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**December 2012 Prompt: Yule  
**

**Title: With the Living  
**

**Rating: G  
**

**Warnings: implied parents' deaths**

**I got Mod's Choice!**

* * *

Draco found her standing in the cemetery, clutching tightly to her scarf whilst staring down at the tombstones.

"You'll catch your death out here," he said.

"I just miss then, is all. They loved the hols."

He placed his arms around her. "Don't mourn the dead, Hermione. They are with us in the living."

At that a little girl yelled from inside, "Mummy, we have to finish baking Gran's special-recipe cookies!"

She smiled. "It seems our daughter agrees."

She gave one last look at her parents' graves amongst the Malfoys', then turned to finish the holiday baking with her family.

* * *

**Everyone have a Blessed Yule and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	25. red

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**February 2013 Prompt: red  
**

**Title: Seeing Red  
**

**Rating: R  
**

**Warnings: infidelity**

* * *

She thought they would have the most romantic night out. He was supposed to be home from work at six, but she decided to surprise him early.

She opened his office door with a bright smile on her face, only to find him buggering the newest assistant.

Hermione saw red. Her wand was instantly pointed at his heart. "Draco Malfoy! How could you do this to me?" Spell light traveled through the air, knocking both conspirators onto the floor, his stunned face priceless had she not been so furious.

She left plotting revenge. _Crucio_ would be too good for him.


	26. Easter eggs

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**March 2013 Prompt: Easter eggs  
**

**Title: Charming Away Worries  
**

**Rating: G  
**

**Warnings: none, 8th year fic**

* * *

Draco ventured to breakfast early, hoping the change would alleviate his homesickness.

Hermione was charming colours onto eggs.

She looked up for a moment, thoughtful, before saying, "Come join me?"

He blinked in astonishment. "Whatever for?"

"To create Easter eggs. We all had such a rotten Easter last year, that I decided to celebrate extra this year. These are for Harry and Teddy." She hesitated. "Would you help me deliver them?"

His initial impulse was to refuse, but looking into her beseeching eyes, he found he couldn't refuse her. "Very well." And just like that, he was no longer homesick.


	27. Weasley Wizard Weezes

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**April 2013 Prompt: Weasley Wizard Weezes  
**

**Title: Pink Is the New Craze  
**

**Rating: PG  
**

**Warnings: silly humour**

* * *

"Have you seen this nonsense? Biggest prank I've ever seen."

"Well, it is funny."

"At least we're safe. I'm going to shower for dinner. Rossini's?"

She nodded, smirking.

X X X

"You turned my hair pink!"

"It's a good look for you."

"Change it back."

"Can't. It will wear off by tomorrow."

She gave him a provocative smile.

"And after dinner you can discover what other hair has turned pink."

His eyes narrowed, then widened in horror. He fled back to the bathroom.

"My balls!"

Hermione sighed. None of her plans based on WWW products ever quite came out the way she hoped.


	28. regret

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**May 2013 Prompt: regret  
**

**Title: Chasm Ever Large  
**

**Rating: G  
**

**Warnings: angst  
**

* * *

It was the look she always dreaded. She could forgive the tap of his high-gloss shoes telling the world of his wealthy status. She could forgive the toss of his platinum hair soaring on the wind in elegance and grace. She could even forgive the sneer mocking her world. But the one thing she could never forgive was the look.

It pierced her soul with hatred and bigotry. It squashed her being with arrogance, and it threatened her intelligence with an evil wit.

But it was the regret for the chasm he could not cross that brought her to tears.


	29. wand

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**June 2013 Prompt: wand  
**

**Title: Just As Good As TV  
**

**Rating: PG  
**

**Warnings: none, additional surprise couple  
**

* * *

"Granger! What's the meaning of shutting off extra laundry services to my room?"

"Just because we're Heads, doesn't mean we should overtax the house-elves."

"But I need my robes firmly pressed."

"Then use your wand and do it yourself."

"My wand has more important things to do. Give over my laundry detail!"

"Respect the house-elves or I'll tell you exactly where you can shove that wand!"

"You insufferable…! We're going to the Headmistress."

The two of them left in a huff.

Ron turned to his companion on the couch. "You're right, Pansy, it _is_ like watching _Moonlighting_. More popcorn, yeah?"


	30. innocence

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**July 2013 Prompt: innocence**

**Title: Losing Paradise**

**Rating: PG**

**Warnings: none**

* * *

Draco hated the Dark Lord's return. His father was humiliated, his mother held prisoner, and he had been placed into a no-win scenario, forced to grow up far too quickly and was horribly jaded because of it. The only reason Draco wasn't already a bitter man like Snape was that he still had hope in the luck and cleverness of a certain bushy-haired know-it-all.

Which was shattered when he saw her standing captured in his family's front parlor. Her luck had run out and, by the look in her eyes, so had her cleverness.

No one could save him now.


	31. It's a dragon

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**August 2013 Prompt: It's a dragon.  
**

**Title: Shape of a Dragon  
**

**Rating: R  
**

**Warnings: sexual innuendo, bad puns, horrible fairy-tale reference  
**

* * *

"That was a lovely dinner. So glad our friends showed up to wish us well on our tenth anniversary," Draco says, smiling.

"The gifts were nice."

Draco pulls Hermione to him in a close embrace. "You haven't opened my gift." He quirks an eyebrow and makes a small, seductive smirk.

"No, I haven't. Let me remedy that," she says with a return smile. Knowing what he means, she dismisses their robes.

And blinks.

"Why is your thong in the shape of a dragon?"

He leers. "The better to capture your treasure, my dear."

She slaps a pillow over his head. 


	32. Shrieking Shack

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**October 2013 Prompt: Shrieking Shack  
**

**Title: Remembering is Blessing  
**

**Rating: G  
**

**Warnings: angst, ghosts  
**

There are two versions, because I originally wrote the 300 version first and then paired it down for the challenge. I like the 300 better; it tells more.

* * *

**100 word version**

Draco watched as Hermione knelt in the Shrieking Shack, produced a wreath of white flowers, and laid it down against a dusty wall.

"Here's where Professor Snape died," she said.

Draco stayed still. He didn't say anything but kept vigil with her.

After a time she stood and turned to him. "Want to go for some tea? I find it helps afterwards."

He felt awkward around her, their grief over Snape different. But this place felt creepy, and he could use the company. "Sure."

As they left, a spirit in black robes appeared and blessed the couple on their way.

* * *

**300 word version**

Draco noticed Hermione walk to the edge of the main open lawn, away from the other mourners. Not that there were many. It had been seventeen years since the war and only the most dedicated family members came to the memorial anymore. He still came to remember Vincent. He'd never paid attention to the others before, though.

She wasn't looking at the memorial or Hogwarts, just stood there for a long time. Eventually Potter came around the corner and nodded at her. Draco sneered at him, though no one noticed. Hermione nodded in return, then headed off in the direction he'd come. Draco followed.

They came to a rickety old shack and she went in without hesitation. Again he followed, making himself silent. She stopped in a dusty room, which held no adornment except for a few rotten boxes. She knelt by a spot on the wall, and he was convinced she had gone daft, but then she produced a wreath of white flowers and placed it along the wall, right next to a red rose that he'd missed seeing before.

"I know you followed me, Malfoy," she said, which caused him to jump. "This is where Professor Snape died. He did so much for us, some things which we don't even know."

Having been called out, Draco stepped forward beside her and crouched down. He didn't say anything but kept vigil with her.

After a time she stood up and turned to him. "Want to go for some tea? I find it helps afterwards."

He felt awkward around her, but he admitted, at least to himself, that he hated memorials. And this place felt even creepier. "Sure, Granger. Lead the way."

As they left the shack, a spirit in black robes appeared and blessed the couple on their way.


	33. royalty

**A/N:** This is my set of drabbles for the DMHG Challenge over on LiveJournal. Each month we are given a prompt word, and all submissions must be Dramione-centric and exactly 100 words.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter universe or franchise nor do I make any money off of these.

* * *

**March 2014 Prompt: "royalty" **

**Title: Muddy Landing **and** War Sonnet 2 **

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Warnings: none. **I tried writing the poem first, but it wouldn't fit the word count, so I rewrote it as a normal drabble.

* * *

**Title: Muddy Landing**

He stood straight and tall before his fellow students, glancing at all their faces, acknowledging some, scorning others, like a king among his subjects, all cool and reserved.

When he caught her eyes, though, passion flared, a challenge was issued, and they sneered at one another. Insults were thrown, then a whole manner of spells were shot about.

Possessed of a natural superiority, he would surely win the bet, but he hadn't counted on her courage and her ingenuity. A spell hit and he went down from the pedestal. The crowd cheered as he landed in the mud - such irony.

* * *

**Title: ****War Sonnet 2 **

Standing straight and tall with cold demeanor set,  
He reigned the student body as their royalty  
And looked about the faces of an open sea,  
Where flash of challenge sparked when two eyes there had met  
And words were slung between to make each other's bet.  
Then action opened fire with spells and alchemy,  
And hatred flared between them with no remedy,  
More than any wizard surely could have let.

Though power, money, and prestige had he upon his side,  
The greater gifts of courage we now know she had possessed.  
With fortitude her stead, and in intelligence was dressed,  
She ripped the victory from him and pushed him down the slide  
To land below the commoners and look up from that place,  
And realise all he'd lost was writ there clear upon her face.

* * *

**A/N:** I like the sonnet format better. :)


End file.
